warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 13
Chapter description :Ivypool exclaims that Sol can’t lead an attack on WindClan, but Dovewing replies that he has enough cats. They run back to the hollow, but while they are still heading there they run into Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Rosepetal, and Blossomfall, who make up a hunting patrol and are the cats that Dovewing overheard talking with Sol. Ivypool, internally angry that they are lying, asks them if they have seen Sol, and Blossomfall replies that they have not. To hide that they were eavesdropping, Ivypool says they had not seen him recently and were wondering if he was still around. The sisters step back after Mousewhisker replies that he's still there, and once they're out of sight Dovewing scans for Sol, but says she can't find him, but she’s sure that he was there. Ivypool asks if they should search, but Dovewing says that they need to go back hunting, and that four cats is not enough to launch and attack on WindClan. Dovewing worries to Ivypool about how Sol seemed to be putting the ideas in their Clanmates' heads. When Ivypool suggests that they go to Firestar, Dovewing replies that she’s not sure exactly what's going on and that she does not want to get her Clanmates in trouble. :When Ivypool wakes up, she comments on how she is stuck in the apprentices' den, since the warriors' is crowded. She prods Dovewing awake, to tell her about the idea she'd had while she was sleeping. Ivypool believes she knows where Sol vanished, since he'd never returned to the camp, much to the relief of many of the warriors. Dovewing follows Ivypool out of camp and Ivypool tells her to lead her to the place she heard Sol. Ivypool searches around and finds an entrance to the tunnels. :Dovewing sounds doubtful, but Ivypool explains that the tunnels run all over the hillside, and that she and Blossomfall had explored them earlier. Dovewing is indignant that she had never been told, but Ivypool shrugs it off saying that if Sol knew about the tunnels, he could be anywhere. Dovewing sniffs the entrance, saying that Sol had definitely been there, even if the smell was faint. :Ivypool declares that they will follow them, since they don’t seem to have another option if they wanted evidence. The two head down the tunnels, although Dovewing has to stop to get her special senses acclimated to her surroundings. When Dovewing feels she can reach out, the two stop and Dovewing exclaims that she can hear voices. Dovewing takes the lead and Ivypool eventually hears voices from WindClan and Sol’s. Sol is explaining that he can lead the WindClan warriors to a tunnel above the ThunderClan camp. The WindClan cats seem doubtful and Ivypool remarks that at least they have some sense. :Ivypool accidentally slips on a pebble, alerting the WindClan cats as it echoes through the tunnels. Ivypool hisses that they need to leave, but Dovewing replies that she is not sure how, as she had followed the voices there. Before they can move, another cat comes from behind them and tells them to follow. As the warriors hesitate, the cat tells them that she is a ThunderClan cat and her name is Hollyleaf. Ivypool exclaims that she is dead, but Hollyleaf replies she’s obviously not and they need to leave. :They hear the WindClan cats draw closer, and the sisters follow Hollyleaf down a side tunnel, where the WindClan cats lose them. As Hollyleaf leads them out, she says that she had previously led Ivypool out before. They emerge in ThunderClan territory, and Hollyleaf tells the two that she had been hearing Sol plotting for the past half moon, and that they would attack through the tunnels; Sol had just been making sure to win ThunderClan’s friendship to betray them later. Hollyleaf growls that they should have never let him back. When Ivypool points out that, despite it not being up to the two of them, Sol had rescued apprentices from a fox, Hollyleaf reveals that that had been her, not Sol. :They are silent until Dovewing is alerted to the Clan looking for them. Hollyleaf looks panicked, and tells the sister not to tell anybody they had seen her. When Dovewing tells her she should come home, Hollyleaf tells them that they don’t understand. However, before she can go back into the tunnels, the moon comes out, and Lionblaze appears at the edge of the dip. Lionblaze runs toward the three, saying that he won’t let Hollyleaf run away again. Characters Major *Dovewing }} Minor *Mousewhisker *Blossomfall *Dustpelt *Cloudtail *Sol *Owlwhisker *Hollyleaf *Lionblaze }} Mentioned *Firestar *Molepaw *Cherrypaw *Icecloud }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Forgotten Warrior Category:Omen of the Stars arc